Tragic Accident
by redwaterbottle
Summary: Kazemaru is sad and was reminded that his mum was in an accident and died because he wanted a stupid toy truck. Gouenji comfort him but had to take care of his sister. Aphrodi came into the rescue. Don't know if this will turn into smut/lemon though!


Author's note: Hey everyone! This is suppose to be Pg13 but I might switch it to Pg18 (smut lemon) so please don't read if you're underage!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kazemaru: Hey! This story includes me, Aphrodi and Gouenji, is this going to be some kind of fight against some strong country or school??**

**Gouenji: *Sigh* Another soccer freak with that Endou..**

**Aphrodi: *Tries his best not to bleed too much from his poor nose***

**Author: Well, let's continue and ignore all these losers!**

**Kazemaru, Aphrodi Gouenji: Hey! What do you mean "losers"?!**

**Author: Oops! Time to run!!****\--**\--

"Ichirou, look! Do you wan't this toy truck?" Kazemaru's mother asked.

**Hai! **

He hated that day so much, he wished he didn't went out that day with his mum. Then maybe Dad wouldn't have to run away with another woman. If only time would stop. If only..

"Shippu Dash!"

"Hey, is something bothering you? You seem.. upset about something." Gouenji asked.

"Ah! Gouenji.. nothing." Kazemaru replied, even if he knows that Gouenji would force him out.

"About that isn't it? C'mon, don't go lying to me again." Gouenji calmly told him.

Only Gouenji knows about what happens between his parents. I mean, afterall, they lived nearby and are close with eachother. Childhood friends, huh?

Kazemaru nodded. Unaware that tears were already slipping from his chestnut brown eyes. He wanted the world to know that everything comes with a price. Like stupid toy truck can cost your mum's life.

It was already 5:30pm. Gouenji had to get dinner for his sister. Since no one is home, and no one would be cooking dinner tonight.

"Tsk, time flies by really quickly, huh?" Gouenji flicked his tongue. Pissed off that his good friend is upset and he can't do anything.

"Your little sister?" Kazemaru asked, despite knowing that he wan'ts to calm him down but his sister needed him to buy dinner. Gouenji just nodded.

Bidding their farewells, Gouenji left. Leaving the tealnette alone. 'Looks like I'm going to be watching stars tonight, huh?' Trees rustling, wind blowing at him and his ponytail.

"The stars are pretty today, huh?" Someone asked.

"Yeah.." the voice was familiar. Actually, way too familiar.. The voice was melodious to Kazemaru. He looked up, it was Aphrodi! How did Aphrodi know he was here? Gouenji told him? What's going on?!

"Hey! Quit dazing, what's up?" Aphrodi asked. He knew Kazemaru couldn't just tell someone his problem that easily. Especially someone who fought against him and cheated by using the Gods of Aqua.

"Uh, ..nothing, I'm just thinking of some stuff-" Kazemaru covered his mouth. Fuck! He said too much! Now it was Aphrodi's turn to question him.

Aphrodi smiled. He knew Kazemaru was doubtful towards him. That's actually kinda cute. Now it was Aphrodis turn to blush. Beet red actually.

**'Ugh! He's so annoying, I hate blushing infront of him. Grrrr'** Aphrodi was pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Kazemaru asked. Eyes looking worried.

Aphrodi wanted to use Heaven's time and if he could, kiss and touch Kazemaru. 'How? Just how can someone look that cute?! I'm going to nosebleed.'

Xx Aphrodi fainted xX

Light beeming at his eyes. Blurry visions and wet..

Something wet was against his head.

"Urg-" Aphrodi made a grunt. Everything was unclear to him. Door creaks open. Upon seeing that door, he blushed. Can you guess why?

Oh, because Kazemaru opened the door. FUCK

"Ah! You're awake, lie down please!" Kazemaru ordered

**HE LOOKS EVEN CUTER WHEN HE'S THAT CONCERNED. **

He couldn't take it anymore. He plant a kiss on his lips, he has always wanted to. Those soft sweet feeling. It was blissful. More.. more. Ack! He forgot that he was at someone else's house, if he could, he would've touch him areas that were *aHEM* (hey, we're keeping this pg13.. i think?)

After they parted because of the lack of stupid air, they were both beet red. Especially Kazemaru. His fave aas beyond red. Even redder that a Tomato!

"Aph-, Aphrodi! What the hell?! Get the fuck out, NOW!" Kazemaru yelled. 'He took my first kiss! He took my first kiss! He took my first kiss!' Kazemaru keep reminding himself.

There was no way in hell would he allow someone who did that to him in his house.

Aphrodi was kicked out. Kazemaru slam the door, praying that this was just a dream. Yeah, a dream. Just a dream that look realistic. Yeah..

No way was that going to work! He pinched his cheeks so hard that it was red. It was painful obviously and that just tells us that Kazemaru was not dreaming.

**\--****Kazemaru: What was that for? You idiot!**

A**uthor: I mean, at least Ichi-chan is now getting closer to Aphrodi :D**

**Aphrodi: Ugh, you stupid asshole, what did we do to you?!**

A**uthour: Oh well! See you next chapter, I have to run now :p**

**Kazemaru Aphrodi: GET BACK HERE, BAKA!!**


End file.
